Chekov's Gun
An item developed / created by the Ganthian Hero Truman (probably in an effort against Arnett). Apparently the means / technology in which Clarice "Cat" used to steal Bluebird's Demon Soul was related to the development of the gun This gun could supposedly vanquish weakened demons so they won't return after being slain. It appears to have no bullets. When one pulls the trigger, nothing happens. But one would sense some magic energy coming from it. Perhaps the gun only works under special conditions? Apparently, it only works when aimed at a demon (How it can tell is unknown. Also, allies and obstacles can also be hit by it if they are in the way of the intended demon target / if the user misses.) When it does work it fires a powerful blast. It was the key item of the fourth game. Chekov's Gun Arc The gun was discovered by Hero Esteban and used to ultimately defeat Arnett once and for all. He figured he could use it to combat other demons but was slain on his way into the western demon stronghold (oops!) The gun would be taken by Prince Ali who would...not...really do much with it really beyond initially showing it off....(which resulted in Firechi having to be taken out by other means to save the rest of the group) When he fell the gun would end up in the hands of its primary wielder GigaGoneBad who would use it to vanquish Frostchi and the Illusory Demon. During the final confrontation, Kanon would kill those who entered the stronghold and take the gun for herself. Now, with most of the resistance having been taken care of for her, she would betray the demons she had worked with and vanquish the powered up Firechi (who had returned after being defeated and had battled another group prior to Kanon showing up) Her killing Firechi would be witnessed by Scout Underwood who mistakes her for having taken out the entire stronghold all by herself. She would be seen as a Hero and earn praise for what transpired (a trend that would continue as she stole credit from others in the future). Even though she now had The Ruby Red Slippers and the Chekov's Gun, she would hardly use them at all, continuing to steal credit during other skirmishes (killing others who had done pretty much everything or taking credit for someone else doing it) supposedly Summer's End Arc Kanon would take credit for killing the Angels in the West (among other events that took place during this time supposedly like fighting the demon occupation...when in actuality she wasn't). In truth, it was The Ancient Elf Mysriandierella who defeated the hostile Angels. Kanon supposedly still had the CG and the Ruby Red Slippers at this time. Tomb of Fiends Arc Kanon got close to The Ancient Elf Mysriandierella (who had united the tribes in the west). When Mysrie was presumed dead, Kanon attempted to make a power grab and take the tribes for herself, falsely acting under Mysrie. When Mysrie turned out to be okay she continued to keep up the act and mooch credit. Supposedly she still had the CG and the Ruby Red Slippers. Age of Fancy Arc It is unknown what became of Chekov's Gun but it was presumably lost / hidden like the Ruby Red Slippers.